


Give Love a Chance

by AmericanAuthor_762



Series: Growing Up Loud [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanAuthor_762/pseuds/AmericanAuthor_762
Summary: Broken hearts, new loves, and tragedies galore. As the Loud House is changed by a tragedy, some of your favorite characters will find themselves in new situations, and discover who they truly are.





	1. Heartbreak

**Chapter 1:**   
  


It was another day at Royal Woods Primary/Intermediate school, and the cafeteria  filled with the chitter-chatter of students ready for their dismissal to their 1st period classes. At the table in the far left corner, we find a group of five boys chatting away.    
  
“So, Lincoln, what’s up with Clyde? He’s been unusually mopey lately,” Liam asked.   
  
“Yeah, he’s been acting like your sister Lucy. They haven’t been hanging out, have they?” Rocky asked, chuckling.   
  
“Well, it all started yesterday…   
  
_ Flashback _   
  
Clyde and Lincoln sat in his room, reading their favorite issues of the Adventures of Ace Savvy. Suddenly, Lynn burst into the room, startling both the boys to the point of falling off the bed.    
  
“Sorry bros, didn’t mean to scare ya,” she said as she helped them up.    
  
“Yeah, whatever. What do you want Lynn?” Lincoln asked.   
  
“Lori said she wants us for something,” Lynn answered, a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice. Lincoln sighed, but followed her out of the room. Clyde kept close behind.   
  
“This is my chance to woo Lori,” Clyde rambled on, causing Lincoln to shake his head.   
  
“Clyde, buddy, did you ever stop to think that you should find a new crush?” Lincoln said, hoping to dissuade his best friend.   
  
“Linc, ole buddy ole pal, you know I can’t do that. Lori must be mine!” Clyde exclaimed. They reached the door to Lori’s room, and knocked. Lori opened it, and beckoned them in.   
  
“Hello fellow siblings. As you both know, you two owe me for the incident last week. Well, I’m calling in the favor. Dad wants me to help clean the shed, hence, you two will be cleaning the shed,” Lori said. Lincoln and Lynn groaned, but reluctantly agreed to do this chore for her. Lincoln and Lynn walked out, and made their way to the stairs, only to stop at the sound of shouting from Lori and Leni’s room.  They turned in time to see Clyde being kicked out of the room, and to hear the shouting of Lori.   
  
“For the last time, I will never, ever, go out with you, ever! Even if my life depended on it! The only reason I even put up with you is because you’re friends with my brother! Also, stay out of my room!” she shouted as she slammed the door.   
  
“Dude, that was cold,” Lynn said as they walked over to Clyde.    
  
“Clyde, you alright buddy?” Lincoln asked, but got no response. Clyde stood there, mouth slightly agape, appearing to be on the verge of tears.    
  
“C’mon buddy, let’s go downstairs,” Lincoln said as he practically dragged Clyde down the stairs to the living room. They at him on the couch, and that was when the breakdown came. He grabbed onto Lynn's shoulder, and started wailing.   
  
_ 20 minutes later _ __  
  
Clyde finally managed to settle down, and a small cluster of the Loud siblings had gathered around him. Clyde was still linked to Lynn's shoulder, but had thankfully stopped bawling his eyes out. Lucy, Lola, Luan, Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln had all done their best to comfort him, but in the end, he decided it was best if he went home.    
  
_ End flashback _ __  
  
“Wow man, that's rough,” Liam replied.    
  
“Yeah, but he seems to be doing a little better,” Lincoln said, glancing over at Clyde. He still looked like he had a rough night, but at least he wasn’t balling his eyes out.    
  
“So Clyde, you ready for that test in Mrs. Wamplers class today?” Rocky asked. Clyde’s only response was to shrug.   
  
Meanwhile, three tables over, Lynn glanced around her friend Lorraine’s head to look at Clyde, a clear look of concern on her friend. Lorraine followed her gaze, only to ask...   
  
“What’s his deal?” Lorraine asked, referring to Clyde.    
  
“My sister was a bitch to him yesterday, and she shattered his self esteem,” Lynn answered, making a fist with her hand.   
  
“Yikes,” Lorraine replied.   
  
“Yeah. It really pissed me off that she treated him like that,” Lynn said, slamming her balled fist onto the table. Lorraine raised her eyebrow. Lynn glanced back at her.   
  
“What?” Lynn asked.    
  
“Why do you care so much?” Lorraine asked.   
  
“Because she shouldn’t treat people like that,” Lynn replied. Lorraine shot her an incredulous look, and the bell rang for class.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, I'm super worried about Clyde," Lincoln said, as he noticed that Clyde was absent from his usual spot at the table.   
  
"Don't sweat it Lincoln. He needs some time and space to get over your sister," Liam said. Lincoln nodded in agreement.   
  
"I guess you're right. I just wish he wasn't so mopey about it," Lincoln replied.   
  
"Well, everyone has a coping process man. This is his, I guess," Rusty said. Lincoln nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Yeah, but I wish he would talk to me man, so I know he's alright," Lincoln said, his head drooping.   
  
"Man, you don't need to be trying to help everyone else with their problems when you've got your own to deal with," Liam said.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked, confused.   
  
"Well, I'm sure you're still hung up on Ronnie Anne," Liam answered.   
  
"Nawh man, we were friends anyway. Plus, we keep in touch online," Lincoln answered. Liam shook his head.   
  
"Whatever you say man. Also, if you're over her, I know this one girl who is perfect for you," Zach said, motioning across the cafeteria to a table of giggling girls.   
  
"Who?" Lincoln asked.   
  
"The one in the pink hoodie, with the bunny hairclip and pink Converse," Zach answered. Lincoln glanced at her for a moment, trying to figure out exactly who she was, but ultimately coming up completely clueless.   
  
"Ok, I'll bite. Who is she?" Lincoln asked, still sneaking glances at the girl.   
  
"Her name is Janie Wilkerson. She's a grade below us," Zach answered.   
  
"Well, I guess she is cute," Lincoln said.   
  
"You should go talk to her man," Rusty pressed.   
  
"No way man, I'm not looking for a girl right now," Lincoln replied.   
  
"Well fine then. If you don't, then I'll do it for ya," Liam said as he got up and walked over to the table, all the while Lincoln was shouting for him to stop.   
  
"S'up Janie," Liam said as he leaned across the table.   
  
"Oh, hey Liam. What's up?" she asked in response.   
  
"Oh, nothing, but I thought you should know that my friend Lincoln, the one over there with the white hair, he thinks you're cute," Liam replied. Janie glanced over, and Lincoln gave a nervous wave, but was quick to look away. Janie felt a blush creep up on her face.   
  
"Ooo, Janie has a crush," one of her friends teased. Janie punched her in the arm.   
  
"Shut it, I do not," she said.   
  
"It's settled then. You and Lincoln can be a bunch of loners together, like at Jean Juan's, say this Saturday night around 7," Liam said, triumphantly walking away from the table. Janie shook her head at her cousin and his headstrong ways. When he returned to his friends, he found he was receiving a vicious scowl from Lincoln.   
  
"Dude, chill out. I got you date for Saturday man. You should be thanking me," he said.   
  
"For what?! You can't set me up like that!" Lincoln shouted.   
  
"Well, I did. Besides, she's a nice girl. I should know, since she's my cousin. You'll have fun," Liam replied. Lincoln shook his head and huffed. As if on cue to diffuse the situation, Lynn appeared from seemingly nowhere.   
  
"Hey have you guys seen Clyde?" she asked.   
  
"No. Why are you asking?" Lincoln asked, curious.   
  
"No reason, I just wanted to make sure he was doing ok after what happened with Lori," Lynn answered. Lincoln cocked his eyebrow in disbelief.   
  
"Well, I haven't seen him, sorry," Lincoln answered.   
\\-\   
Clyde found himself walking A-hall, and passing by the band room. He heard the sound of a guitar and drums coming from the room, and it hypnotized him for a moment, and almost seemed to soothe his heartbreak. He peaked inside to see a black boy at the drums, and a girl who looked to be Hispanic holding a guitar.   
\\-\   
"Look Tara, all I'm saying is that we're missing something. I know your cousin Tom is a good singer, but I think we could benefit from a more melodic voice in the band too. It would really expand our style," Kyle said.   
  
"And just who would you suppose to add?" Tara asked, clearly annoyed.   
  
"I don't know," Kyle answered. Tara threw her arms up in complete frustration.   
  
"If it's any help, I think you guys sound great as is," a voice from behind Tara said, causing her to whirl around, only to find a nerdy looking black boy with glasses standing behind her.   
  
"Oh, um, thanks man. Always nice to meet a fan," she said.   
  
"Hard to believe we have a fan at all," Kyle replied, earning a scowl from Tara.   
  
"Don't mind him. That's Kyle, by the way, and I'm Tara, and together we're 'Diary'," Tara replied. Clyde nodded.   
  
"So, I'm curious. Most people are at lunch about this time, right? So, what's the deal with you?" Kyle asked.   
  
"Just trying to figure some stuff out," Clyde answered.   
  
"Cool. You're welcome to hang with us if you want," Tara said, gesturing to an empty seat by a piano.   
  
"Thanks," Clyde said, taking the seat. He figured some music might help him figure stuff out.   
\\-\   
Lincoln dumped his tray in the trash, and started to make his way to his next class. He was still fuming at Liam for the stunt he pulled, and trying to figure his way out of it, but as he was about to cross the threshold to the hall, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turns to see Janie there, and she took her hand off his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, um, it's Lincoln, right? Look, I'm sorry about my cousin Liam. He can be a bit of a douche sometimes. If you don't wanna go out Saturday, I understand," she said.   
  
"Oh, um, no, it's cool. I deal with Liam's shenanigans all the time, and I didn't have anything planned for Saturday. But could we maybe not go to Jean Juan's?" Lincoln asked.   
  
"Oh, yeah sure. How about Gus' Games and Grub?" she asked.   
  
"Sounds good to me," Lincoln answered.   
  
"Cool. Maybe I can beat you at Dance, Dance Resolution," Janie replied, giving him a nudge to the shoulder before walking off.   
\\-\   
Ok guys, so what do y'all think so far? Now, Janie isn't actually my OC, but instead comes from this picture from BunnyAbsentia on DeviantArt ( art/Kiss-680828373) [She's the one in the bottom right corner.] Also, are y'all excited to see how Tara and Kyle play into all of this, and just wait until you see the life changing tragedy that will shake the Loud House.


End file.
